


Special To Me Too:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Married: [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beach Sex, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marriage, Married Couple, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny & Steve were watching a sunset, As they were doing this, Steve points out how special his lover is to him, when Danny does the same thing, Steve doesn't believe it, Does Danny convince & makes him believe him enough?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is a part to my "Married" series, Read my other ones, & enjoy!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special To Me Too:

*Summary: Danny & Steve were watching a sunset, As they were doing this, Steve points out how special his lover is to him, when Danny does the same thing, Steve doesn't believe it, Does Danny convince & makes him believe him enough?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is a part to my "Married" series, Read my other ones, & enjoy!!!*

 

It was a beautiful afternoon, & nothing was disturbing the peacefulness around the beach, Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams had the day off, which was rare, & they decided to spend it outside, & have some fun playing on the beach, They were playing tackle football, it was an excuse for them to touch. Now, After a wonderful dinner, They were watching the sun set slowly over the horizon. The Five-O Commander looked over at his lover, & said this to him.

 

"God, You are so gorgeous, Plus, You are sweet, loyal, hot in bed, which is a bonus, But, what gets to me, is that you are a great dad to Grace, I just want to let you know that you are special & precious to me, You deserve all of your success & happiness, You are a great person, I am a lucky bastard to have you in my life, Danny smiled, as a response to it.

 

"I am the _**luckiest**_ bastard", the blond stated, "You are so freaking hot, that you melt the hearts of everyone in Honolulu, I am honored to know you, You are so fiercely loyal to your love ones,  & friends, You make sure everything gets done ahead of time, You are great like that", he said, as he paused to take a break, "You arranged for a great weekend for my daughter, as soon as we became partners, You made her happy, & you did not even meet her, I am extremely grateful for that", he said choking back on his emotion, & then he composed himself, "You deserve your happiness & success too, Babe", Steve broke down, & said this to his husband.

 

"I don't, Danno, I....I felt like I've been cursed, I don't deserve any happiness, I screwed up so many things, & times, I even put my ohana in danger", he hiccuped, as he sobbed. The Loudmouth Detective said soothingly, "You deserve every bit of love, peace, & happiness, what happened to you as a kid, It made you the man that you are, & the man that I love & married, So, Try to forget about the past, & focus on the future, You deserve the right, & are entitled to it. I love you, Super Seal", & they shared a kiss.

 

Steve composed himself, & smiled at Danny, "I love you too, Danny", & they shared another kiss, which turned out to be a heavy duty make out session, & then the Five-O Commander said with a wicked gleam in his eye, "Care to show me how happy you are with me ?", Danny chuckled, & said, "Gladly", he pushed him down on the blanket, & the real fun can begin, It was like they were on their honeymoon again.

 

The Former New Jersey Native reached down, as he was peppering Steve & his body with kisses, & got to his shorts, & undid them swiftly, & pulled his cock out, & began to stroke him lightly, which was getting the Seal all hot & bothered. When Danny increased his tempo, & speed, Steve was moaning & groaning out loud, It was the only thing, that could be heard over the waves, & they ended up having sex on the beach, as the sun was setting down, & spent the evening there, & shutting out the world.

 

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
